Der Tagebucheintrag
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Draco Malfoy verliest in der Großen Halle einen Auszug aus Hermine Grangers Tagebuch - in dem sie gesteht, dass sie sich in Professor Severus Snape verliebt hat...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Der Tagebucheintrag**

Wie jeden Morgen war es auch an diesem Morgen in der Großen Halle laut, als Severus sie betrat. Muntere Schüler unterhielten sich, Besteck und Gläser klirrten, vereinzelt Gelächter oder auch fiese Zurufe. Ein Frühstück in Hogwarts war aufgeregter als ein Bienenstock.

Severus ging durch den breiten Mittelgang, setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Er überlegte gerade, wie er es schaffte, dass Potter sein ZAG in Zaubertränke in drei Wochen nicht bekommen könnte, als ein Geräusch an sein Ohr drang.

Jemand schlug mit seinem Messer an ein Glas, so wie es üblich ist, wenn man eine Rede hält. Severus sah hoch und entdeckte, dass Draco wohl etwas zu sagen hatte.

„Verehrte Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts", verkündete er und die ganze Große Halle hörte ihm zu. „Ich habe euch und Ihnen allen etwas mitzuteilen. Mir ist nämlich ein Blatt in die Hände gefallen mit sehr interessanten Informationen darauf. Ich möchte euch dies nicht vorenthalten." Er räusperte sich einmal laut und begann dann mit kräftiger Stimme vorzulesen: „ _Liebes Tagebuch, ich schreibe normalerweise kein Tagebuch, denn ich finde es dämlich_ … bla bla bla… _aber ich muss nun ausnahmsweise meine Gedanken einmal aufschreiben, denn sie machen mich wahnsinnig und lassen mich verzweifeln. Ich bin verliebt und so schlimm ich es finde zuzugeben – in Severus Snape. Ich weiß, dass er mein Lehrer ist, ein ehemaliger Todesser und gut zwanzig Jahre älter als ich, doch all dies stört mich nicht, denn er ist der intelligenteste und mutigste Mensch, den ich kenne._ bla bla bla Hier sind nur weitere Ausführungen des zuvor genannten. Ah, hier ist es, meine Lieblingsstelle: _In der Hoffnung, dass es mir nun bessergeht, wo ich dir, liebes Tagebuch, meine Gedanken anvertraut habe, Hermine Granger._ "

Draco beendete seine Ansprache, ließ das Blatt sinken und grinste hämisch.

Alles war still, niemand sagte etwas. Zumindest im ersten Moment nicht, denn schon nach drei Sekunden begannen die ersten zu tuscheln und nur fünf Sekunden später brach ein lauter Schwall an Worten aus.

Severus' Augen suchten nach Hermine. Sie saß zuerst mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck da und war weiß wie die Wand. Dann jedoch glitt ihr Blick zu ihm und wie immer er sie auch angesehen haben mochte, es löste Tränen in ihr aus. Hastig stand sie auf und rannte aus der Großen Halle.

Die Ravenclaws waren verwundert, die Hufflepuffs verwirrt, die Slytherins lachten und die Gryffindors waren regelrecht entsetzt. Das war zu viel! Selbst für jemanden wie Hermine!

Daher stand Severus auf – die ganze Gesellschaft verstummte – ging zum Slytherintisch und richtete sich mit der fiesesten Stimme, die er zustande brachte an Draco: „Mr Malfoy."

Draco sah ihn unbeeindruckt an.

„50 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen bei Mr Flich – für das Niederträchtigste, das ich je erlebt habe!"

Draco starrte ihn erstaunt an.

„Ach und Miss Parkinson", richtete er sich an Dracos Nachbarin. „Mr Malfoy möchte nicht wirklich etwas von Ihnen – er spielt nur gerne ein wenig herum."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Große Halle, aber nicht bevor er noch hören konnte, wie Pansy Draco eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste.

In der Eingangshalle fragte Severus sich, wo er Hermine nur finden konnte. War sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt? Oder in die Bibliothek? Nein, da könnte sie nicht weinen. In einem nahegelegenen Klassenzimmer? Aber hier in der Nähe war nichts.

Als er die offene Eingangstür sah, die vorhin noch verschlossen war, versuchte er es draußen. Im letzten Moment erhaschte er noch einen Blick auf eine braun-buschige Haarmähne, die hinter einem großen Baum nahe des Sees verschwand.

 _Draco macht in letzter Zeit nur Ärger!_ , dachte Severus wütend, als er über den Weg hinunter zum See marschierte.

Noch bevor er sie sah, hörte er sie: Sie weinte.

Severus unterdrückte einen genervten Seufzer und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Was nun vor ihm lag, gehörte wohl mit zu den schwierigsten Dingen, die er je hatte tun müssen: Er musste Hermine trösten, denn sie war die beste Freundin von Harry Potter und daher ein wichtiger Strategiepunkt in diesem Krieg.

Und er mochte sie.

Langsam ging er um den Baum herum.

Hermine saß an seinen Stamm gelehnt und weinte in ihre Arme, die auf den Knien ruhten, hinein.

„Miss Granger?", sagte Severus behutsam.

Sie sah ihn mit großen, verweinten und schockierten Augen an.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, denn dieser Blick traf ihn unvermittelt heftig. Er kniete sich ein Stück vor sie, damit er nicht von oben auf sie herabblicken musste und brachte schließlich: „Es tut mir leid", hervor, weil er im Laufe seines Lebens gelernt hatte, dass das meist nicht schaden konnte.

Jetzt sah sie ihn verwundert an.

„Mr Malfoy hätte das nicht tun dürfen", sagte er dann wieder selbstbewusster. „Falls es Sie freut, ich habe ihm 50 Punkte abgezogen und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen verpasst."

Noch immer sagte sie kein Wort, doch ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

 _Reicht das schon an Trost?_ , fragte er sich. _Oder muss ich noch mehr tun?_

Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man Sie wegen dieses Vorfalls schlecht behandelt" und strich ihr einmal unbeholfen über den Oberarm.

Doch sie starrte ihn nur weiterhin stumm an.

„Bitte, sagen Sie etwas, Miss Granger!", verlor er schließlich die Geduld.

Hermine schluckte und erwiderte leise: „Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie es jemals erfahren."

Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, nickte er nur.

„Ich wusste nur nicht, was ich tun sollte", fuhr sie fort. „Ich kann ja schlecht jemandem davon erzählen…" Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben.

„Ihnen ist doch aber bewusst, dass das Ganze keine Zukunft hat, oder?", fragte er streng.

Hermine nickte – und fing dann wieder an zu weinen. Erneut verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen.

 _Das hast du ja toll gemacht, Severus!_ Er sah sich um, nahm dann ein Blatt, das vom Baum heruntergefallen im Gras lag, und verwandelte es lautlos in ein Taschentuch. „Hier", sagte er und hielt es Hermine hin.

Diese sah nun wieder hoch, erkannte das Taschentuch, nahm es, lächelte dabei sogar ein wenig, wischte sich die Augen damit und bedankte sich leise.

„Miss Granger", meinte Severus nun ernst und sah ihr fest in die Augen, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. „Ich fühle mich geehrt… Wirklich. Ich glaube, Sie sind die erste, die jemals so etwas wie Gefühle für mich entwickelt hat."

Ein kleines Lächeln strahlte auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie all diese netten Dinge über mich nicht geschrieben hätten, wenn es nicht wirklich so wäre. Sie machen es zumindest nicht, um gute Noten zu bekommen."

Jetzt lachte sie sogar ein wenig.

„Aber es gibt zu viele Hindernisse, die sich nicht aus dem Weg räumen lassen und die ich Ihnen bestimmt nicht erläutern muss."

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie. „Ich weiß! Und ich versuche ja, das alles nicht an mich heranzulassen – aber es ist so verdammt schwer."

„Ich weiß", seufzte er nun. „Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als unerwiderte Liebe, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

Sie nickte nur, doch an ihrem Blick konnte er sehen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Dass er ebenfalls unglücklich liebte und nichts dagegen tun konnte.

 _Lily…_

 _Genau an diesem Baum habe ich sie für immer verloren…_

Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an, dann stand Severus auf und sah sich um. „Kommen Sie", sagte er schließlich und bot Hermine seine Hilfe beim Aufstehen an. „Lassen Sie uns wieder reingehen. Der Unterricht beginnt bald."

Sie nickte, legte ihre Hände in seine und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

Schweigend gingen sie hoch zum Schloss, und obwohl Severus ihre Seitenblicke bemerkte, unterband er es nicht. Die Arme litt schon genug…

Kurz vor der Tür zur Eingangshalle hielt er noch einmal kurz an. „Miss Granger."

Sie sah ihn gespannt an.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, überaus freundlich zu Ihnen zu sein; das würde zu sehr auffallen. Aber ich kann mich auf jeden Fall zurückhalten. Ich halte Sie für eine außerordentlich talentierte, junge Hexe und hoffe, dass die Zukunft etwas Gutes für Sie bereithält."

„D-danke", blinzelte Hermine mehr als erstaunt.

„Falls Sie irgendjemand wegen dieser ganzen Geschichte zu sehr belästigen sollte, sagen Sie mir Bescheid – dieser jemand wird es dann ganz sicher nicht noch einmal wagen, Ihnen zu nahe zu kommen."

Sie lächelte.

„Besonders wenn es um Potter oder Weasley geht", fügte er hinzu und sie konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Gut. Ich sehe Sie dann am Mittwoch im Unterricht", verabschiedete sich Severus, nickte ihr zu und wollte gerade gehen, als sie ihn aufhielt.

„Professor?"

Er drehte sich um.

„Warum tun Sie das alles hier?"

Er sah sie einen Moment an. _Weil ich Sie sehr mag_ , hatte er im Kopf, doch er griff zu einer anderen Wahrheit. „Weil Sie wichtig sind." Dann verschwand er endgültig und versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln, dass sie in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

 _Hermine…_

ENDE.


End file.
